<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>C'est parfois la seule solution by malurette</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737221">C'est parfois la seule solution</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette'>malurette</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Human shield, One Shot, Self-Sacrifice, Taking one for the team</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:33:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko a déjà trop payé au principe du bouclier humain.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>C'est parfois la seule solution</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965616">Entre deux destins</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette">malurette</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Titre : </b>Mais c'est parfois la seule solution<br/><b>Auteur : </b>ylg/malurette<br/><b>Base : </b>Avatar: the Last Airbender<br/><b>Personnage : </b>Zuko<br/><b>Genre : </b>angst<br/><b>Gradation : </b>PG-13 / T<br/><b>Disclaimer : </b>propriété de Bryke, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.</p><p><b>Thème : </b>"bouclier humain" pour horrible_bingo<br/><b>Continuité/Spoil éventuel : </b>The Storm<br/><b>Nombre de mots : </b>570</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko a des problèmes depuis longtemps avec l'idée de bouclier humain. Depuis qu'il avait juste treize ans, en fait, et qu'on l'a introduit au concept militaire de la chair fraîche bonne juste à être sacrifiée, pour assurer la survie d'une unité plus forte, sans insister suffisamment sur la valeur respective des deux unités, de leur intérêt tactique... et quand bien même, il était jeune, naïf, entier, il croyait entièrement au caractère sacré de toute vie humaine au sein de sa nation en tout cas, au rôle de protecteur universel des puissants en règne envers leurs sujets.<br/>
C'était impensable, absolument impensable !<br/>
Il serait plus sage, à son sens, pour les préserver, de renforcer les armures, d'enseigner des manœuvres d'évitement à toutes les unités... mais pas, jamais, simplement, de les placer là comme un sac de sable !<br/>
La guerre tue des gens pour la protection du reste de la nation et c'est bien dommage, mais il se représentait chaque combat comme un duel singulier où chaque soldat a ses chances justes de sortir vainqueur contre leur ennemi, qui ne compte pas autant. L'ennemi ne pouvait pas être plus puissant et faucher comme ça leurs jeunes soldats... </p><p>Oh, comme il a appris depuis.<br/>
Il se rend compte lors de ses voyages, des affrontements par la suite, d'abord qu'ils ne sont pas si forts, et pas si nobles, et que parfois, il n'y a rien, effectivement rien d'autre que soi, entre une cible et le danger. On peut bien tout essayer pour le tout détourner mais parfois rien n'y fait. </p><p>Le jour de son tout dernier duel, honnêtement il ne comptait pas se sacrifier pour Katara.<br/>
Il l'a déjà protégée une fois exprès, au Temple de l'Air – les rocs tombaient sur elle comme ils auraient pu tomber sur n'importe qui d'autre et elle n'était pas fichue d'esquives seule, il l'a donc fait à sa place, sans vraiment réfléchir. </p><p>Le jour de la Comète elle était là en soutien et elle n'aurait pas dû en premier lieu. Enfin, ils avaient décidé, stratégiquement, qu'il le fallait, mais c'était peut-être bien une erreur.<br/>
Azula l'a prise pour cible, brisant les règles de l'Agni Kai. Il comptait juste, juste, rediriger l'éclair. Crac, retour à l'envoyeuse. Il sait comment faire ! Il était d'ailleurs tellement fier de lui, d'avoir tenu bon face à son père le jour du Soleil Noir, d'y avoir réussi.<br/>
Il n'a pas prévu, n'a pas pensé, que la seconde fois il raterait sa manœuvre. Il a absorbé la charge, oui, mais a raté la redirection, l'évacuation. Il ne comptait pas se transformer en cible, en bouclier, et c'est ce qu'il a fait par accident. Par incompétence. </p><p>Katara alors aussi a brisé les règles en intervenant pour maîtriser Azula. L'arbitrage dira que ça ne change rien, puisque qu'elle les avait enfreintes en premier en attaquant une personne extérieure au lieu de se concentrer sur son duel, et donc abandonné. La personne extérieure n'avait pas le droit d'interférer avec le duel, mais, menacée, qu'est-ce qui lui interdisait de se défendre ? He bien, rien, le cas ne s'étant jamais présenté auparavant.<br/>
Ah, les règles nobles et la bassesse de la guerre, ceux qui les respectent et ceux qui s'en moquent... </p><p>Le plus important, à la fin, décidera Zuko, c'est vraiment d'agir de concert, en connaissant les forces et les faiblesses de chaque membre de son équipe, en se protégeant les uns les autres, et en ne sacrifiant jamais personne.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>